


Snow Globe

by blacksheep007



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, JYJ - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, JaeMin, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksheep007/pseuds/blacksheep007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was way past midnight and the snow was falling outside. Two men will find each other once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Globe

It was way past midnight and the snow was fell outside covering the surroundings in pure white. Jaejoong sat in his studio trying to find the right words and perfect tune for the new song he was making. Everything was going good for them. He’s gonna make his debut as a solo artist, singing on stage again in front of his fans, their problem with SM settled, Yunho and Changmin were talking to them again. Not as much as before, but it’s a start. He never expected for everything to be alright just like that. They’re gonna have to work with some issues first, good thing the five of them was still willing to mend their friendship.

 

And of course there’s Changmin, him and Jaejoong have deeper issues to mend. But he won’t give up. Not anymore. He’s willing to give everything he’s got just to have him back again. Because the truth is, he still loves Changmin. He never stopped loving him.  He just hopes that Changmin still felt the same way.

 

The sound of his cellphone ringing disturbed his train of thought. It was Changmin. His heart raced seeing the younger man’s name on his phone, But seeing the clock and the time made him frown.

 

“Yah Changmin, do you know what time it is?” Jaejoong chided. He was happy Changmin was calling him, but he would like it better if the other guy was safely tucked in bed and asleep. He knew how busy Changmin was.

 

“It’s U-know time.” Changmin answered offhandedly making Jaejoong scrunched up his face in confusion.

 

“Huh? What the hell are you talking about? Are you drunk? Where are you?” Jaejoong fired back in his  _umma_  persona

 

“It’s a joke. When people ask  _‘do you know what time it is?’_  we answer  _‘U-know time’_ , you know, the intro in Keep your head down?” Changmin retorted with a small laugh as he explained himself.  He heard Jaejoong’s boisterous laughter at the other end of the line, he can imagine how Jaejoong’s hand must be covering his mouth as laughed hard, slightly doubling over like he just heard the funniest joke in the land. The warmth that spread throughout his body helped ebb away the cold that surrounded him as he stood in a playground just across of Jaejoong’s apartment complex.

 

“I know I’m really funny. Stop laughing and go outside. I’m at the playground just across of your apartment building. Come over here immediately or you’re dead!” Changmin said quickly over the phone then promptly ended their conversation. Jaejoong wiped the wetness in his eyes. It was not that Changmin was funny, well he was/is, but that was not the reason he was laughing. Because hearing his voice, his teasing voice and the small laugh as he tried to bait Jaejoong into fighting with him it was just like always, how he remembered it. He can’t help the hopeful feeling that maybe, just maybe Changmin  _his Changmin_  till felt the same way for him. In just under five minutes, Jaejoong took his white fluffy coat and made his way to where Changmin was.

 

“Hey stranger!” Jaejoong greeted as he walked over to Changmin who was sat at one of the swings. “Why are you here? Don’t you have an early schedule tomorrow?” he added as he sat himself to the other swing beside Changmin. He can’t help but stare at Changmin who was wearing his black coat, the one he gave to him on a whim one summer day. It was beautiful and he was sure it would look good on Changmin. Plus it was on sale. “I remember that jacket. Good to know you’re using it.” He said as he smiled to himself.

 

“My schedule starts later in the afternoon, so I can spare some time to do some things. Changmin answered, but the word _‘i like come to you, check up on you because I miss you and I really really want to see you right now’_  was left unsaid.  “And besides, I know you’re still awake, and I have something to give to you.” Changmin added as he rummaged through his bag to look for something.

 

“You could have given it to me tomorrow, or some other time. You should get some sleep when you can.” Jaejoong answered. Changmin paused from what he’s doing and faced Jaejoong, his face looked serious.

 

“Do you want me to go?”

 

“NO!” Jaejoong said a little too quickly for his liking.

 

“Heh. I know you’re just dying to see me. Just sit there ok. I won’t take long.” Changmin answered with a satisfied smirk that made Jaejoong blush like a tomato.

 

“Teasing your elders is not nice you know.” Jaejoong retorted weakly. He can still feel the heat in his cheeks. His heart raced happily inside his chest. Changmin was flirting with him, how can he not be happy about that? If he wasn’t too happy he would have flirted back, but damn it. He’s too happy.

 

“Here” Changmin said as he handed Jaejoong with a small box. “I got this in an antique store in France when we last went there. I immediately thought of you, i know how much you loved that place so I bought it. I wanted to give it to you back then but I don’t know how.” He continued as he rocked the swing gently his face looking forward as avoided looking at Jaejoong who was looking at him a little teary eyed. There was so much  _so much_  ore he wanted to say. But he knew words were never his greatest weapon, he might say different things so he opted for simple gestures that he knew Jaejoong would be able to read, just like he always could.

 

Jaejoong inspected the box and gently opened the lid. It was a snow globe of the Eiffle Tower. He let it out of the box and shook it; snowflakes rained on the Eiffle tower. It was beautiful and the story behind it was even more beautiful. A tear slip through his eye, no words can explain how he was feeling right now. How his love for the younger man beside him transcends everything. His heart keeps fluttering in his chest, as he held the small gift in his hands. “Thank you. I love it Changmin. Thank you.” was all Jaejoong could say.

 

The two of them sat there silently as they rock back and forth on the swing. Jaejoong was touching every surface of the globe when he felt something, some sort of engraved writing at the base of it. He turned it over, looked closely and saw an inscription on the base of the snow globe, there it read:

 

 

 

 

 

Jaejoong cannot control himself anymore as tears flowed freely in his eyes. He loves Changmin he loves him so much. And if it’s possible he wants to be him with forever and ever.

 

“So what do you say Hyung. Do you want to give us another chance?” Changmin asked softly as he crouched in front of Jaejoong and helped him wipe away the tears coming from the elder’s eyes. Jaejoong only managed to nod. He couldn’t trust his own voice; he was still crying pathetically in front of the man he loves.

 

“You’re such a crybaby Hyung, Why am I so in love with you?” Changmin asked teasingly as he held Jaejoong’s face in hands and placed a soft kiss on his plump lips. He tasted cherry and tears and love and everything Changmin has always wanted.

 

“I love you so much Changmin~ah. I want my everyday to consist of us loving each other forever.”  Jaejoong answered back, sobbing his words out. “Stay with me tonight. I don’t want to think I only dreamt of this. Okay?” he added looking at Changmin’s eyes lovingly. Changmin nodded and smiled at him; Changmin’s smile was pretty it could light up the darkest of nights.

 

“Come on, let’s go in now, it’s so cold and I think I’m gonna freeze to death.” Jaejoong said as he tugged at Changmin’s sweater, almost dragging him up to his home.

 

“You just can’t wait to have me in your house can you? You lecherous hyung!” Changmin teased laughing at Jaejoong’s flushed face.

 

“Yeah, I just can’t wait to strip off your clothes and kiss you all over and do other _stuff_  with you.” Jaejoong shot back and waggled his eyesbrows suggestively. Changmin only laughed at him, knew it was a joke but if his Hyung wanted to do it. Then he just knew he will give permission.

 

“hey, did you know? last Christmas, me and Chunnie got Junsu drunk,” Jaejoong started as he moved his hands to hold at Changmin’s larger ones. He’s always loved Changmin’s hands.” We dared him to lick the ice statue that I ordered and his tongue got stuck. hahahaha”  Jaejoong laughed his hands flying to cover his mouth just like always. Changmin was laughing beside him tightening hs hold on Jaejoong’s hand, never wanting to let go. _Again_

_“So, what happened next? “ Changmin asked_

_“Yoochun called Junho, he’s not much help since he laughed too…..”_

 

The sound of their laughter echoed on the silent street as the two of them walked hand in hand as they made their way inside the building. Jaejoong’s threat of stripping Changmin’s clothes didn’t come true. But still, the two of them shared a bed, kissing each other languidly and chaste and just plain holding each other. And when they woke up, they woke up trapped in each other’s embrace.

 

_**FIN.** _


End file.
